<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KENMA x FEMALE READER by aizawas_kitty0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111615">KENMA x FEMALE READER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawas_kitty0/pseuds/aizawas_kitty0'>aizawas_kitty0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawas_kitty0/pseuds/aizawas_kitty0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He accidentally got hard while watching a movie with you and you offered to help his fix his... problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Undisclosed Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this masterpiece on twitter. The creator granted me permission to repost so here you go :D. Please check out their account, they have really great threads and stories @kozume_web. https://twitter.com/kozume_web</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kenma if you drop one more piece of popcorn of my fucking floor you are going to vacuum the entire apartment.” The lights in the room were dim for the movie to be properly projected onto the bedroom wall. The smell of popcorn surrounding the entire area. They were on their second bag and only halfway through the two-hour movie.</p><p>Kenma chuckled before pulling out another handful of popcorn, more carefully this time. He did his best to sort the pieces in the dark and handed off the ones with the most butter to his friend. “It’s not my fault, they are jumping from my hand in an attempt to save themselves from being eaten” </p><p>“What the fuck is this movie anyway? I don’t understand the plot.” He complained, leaning back on the side of her bed.</p><p>“Kenma we are an hour in and now you’re asking what the plot is?”</p><p>“It doesn’t make any sense. I’ve been trying to grasp this but at this point, I think the movie is just wrong.” He continued, looking up at the girl laying on her stomach above him on her bed.</p><p>“Well, I’m not explaining it to you, this is what you get for not paying attention.” She replied, laying her head down on her pillow. Kenma rolled his eyes and tossed a couple more pieces of popcorn into his mouth.</p><p>“You don’t know what’s going on either do you smart ass?”</p><p>“Not a clue.” She had also been watching the movie for an hour but no matter how hard she tried to catch up with the plot and make it make sense in her head and it just…didn’t. “They keep using big words and my brain just can’t keep up with these fucking smart people. Just kill me.” She groaned dramatically before throwing herself over the side of the bed so she hung upside down beside her best friend. </p><p>“Don’t tempt me.” He fired back before tossing a piece of popcorn at her face. It bounced off the tip of her nose and dropped to the ground.</p><p>“Kenmaaa” She groaned watching the 15th piece of popcorn hit her carpet. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll vacuum before I leave.” He laughed, stretching his legs out in the open space in front of him. He was seated on one of y/n’s pillows, criss cross applesauce on the floor. The container of popcorn seated beside him. </p><p>He had actually split the container 10 minutes ago without her noticing, so vacuuming before she realized would make most likely be the best choice anyway.<br/>
“Thank you Kenken.” She cooed, kissing his cheek lightly before pulling herself back onto her bed. “If you wanna stick around longer you could wash my dishes too.” </p><p>“Only if you dry them.”</p><p>“Deal.” She smiled, hugging her pillow with a light blush. He was always so kind to her and she knew it wasn’t for anything more than friendly courtesy but it was still nice. </p><p>The small flutter in her chest when he did certain things made her wonder about a lot. She could have definitely seen him as just a friend too and just got flustered by certain things due to not being used to them. The movie continued to play on the projector with neither of them knowing exactly what was going on but they continued to act like they did. </p><p>“What the fuck are they doing? I thought they were siblings. Why does everything you make me watch involve incest?”</p><p>Y/n rolled her eyes “Game of Thrones is amazing and you know it. And they aren’t siblings… are they? I thought her friend was his sister. Not her. They aren’t related.”</p><p>“Are you sure? They look sorta alike.” Kenma asked, still looking at the screen in a concerned way. “They are both blonde… it happens.”</p><p>Minutes go by as the scene plays out, neither of them saying a single word until Kenma finally looks away and up at his friend, breaking the silence. “This is basically porn. You have dick all over your wall right now. Your neighbors are going to file a noise complaint with how loud she’s moaning.”  </p><p>Y/n dropped her face into her pillow and laughed. “We just shoved our hands into the bin and picked one so stop looking at me like it’s my fault. This is what we get for not being more thorough.”</p><p>“It’s actually getting late so I should probably head home.” Kenma said suddenly, reaching towards the other side of the bed for his jacket. </p><p>“But we still have an hour left on the movie, and you still have to clean up. My dishes aren’t going to wash themselves sir.” Y/n laughed, rolling on her back to look up at him. Kenma held his coat in front of him as he stood up. </p><p>“I’ll come back tomorrow and help you clean up alright? I just. Forgot I had something I had to do tonight.” </p><p>Y/n sat up. “Wait, you’re really leaving? Why?” </p><p>“I told you I have something to do tonight.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, super solid excuse. Are you bored? We can watch something different. Or we can play video games. I didn’t mean to force you to watch a movie if you didn’t want to. We can be serious when we pick one out next time okay?” </p><p>Kenma sighed “No it’s not that, I had fun tonight, really, I just... need to get back home.” </p><p>“Why? You can’t just up and leave and not tell me why, and then expect me not to think it’s because of me.” </p><p>“Y/n, really it’s not that. I love hanging out with you… Could you please shut that off?” Kenma asked, pointing back to the sexual scene continuing to play out on the wall. Y/n reached for her remote and shut the movie off. Tossing it down on her bed before crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I was gonna ask you to stay over so we could have a sleepover. We could drive to the store and get frozen pizza, and face masks. I always wanted to braid your hair please don’t leave.”</p><p>“Y/n I’m having an issue.” Kenma spoke slowly trying to express his problem without actually having to express it. But by the look on her face, it was clear she wasn’t getting it. “The movie… it just... it just happens sometimes. Sometimes nothing sexual even has to happen and I’m really sorry I didn’t mean for it to happen here but I think it’s best for me to go home and deal with it”.</p><p>Her eyes got bigger and she dropped her arms to her side when it finally clicked. She reached out and took his jacket within her hands, pulling it away lightly. “You’re hard.”</p><p>“Okay, we don’t have to draw so much attention to it, just… I’ll go home and see you tomorrow alright?” He said, cheeks and ears turning red. He felt his ears heat up and wanted to undo the ponytail holding it up out of his face. Wanting to disappear sounded like a good idea right about now.</p><p>She grabbed his wrist without thinking. She did a lot of things without thinking and in the end, this would just be added to the list of impulsive things she’d done within her life. “Why? You’ll go home and jerk off right? That’s what you mean...”</p><p>“Y/n…” Kenma mumbled, the redness of his cheeks deepening.</p><p>“I could help you.” She spoke lightly, reaching for his belt. He grabbed her hands quickly and pulled them away.<br/>
“Y/n I know thinking things through isn’t really a strength of yours but I’m going to chalk this up to you being an idiot alright?” </p><p>“What don’t you think I’m pretty?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“No I get it, you don’t want me to touch you cause I’m ugly.” She said, leaning back on the bed.</p><p>Kenma laughed, rubbing his temples. “Why are you like this? We’ve been friends for almost 3 years, how is me not wanting to stick my dick in your mouth because I respect you is somehow because I think you’re ugly?"</p><p>“First, maybe I was planning on giving you a handjob. Nobody said anything about you sticking your dick in my mouth… someone is having fantasies, aren’t they? Second, why does you sticking your dick in my mouth have to be disrespectful? I think I could suck your dick and still feel respected after.”</p><p>“If this is another one of your jokes… it’s not funny okay?” Kenma sighed.</p><p>“Who’s joking?” She asked, reaching to loop her finger around his belt loop, pulling him closer. “Do you want me to?”.<br/>
Having her look up at him at him made his chest feel tight. She hadn’t even touched him much but just the thought of her possibly doing more was worse for his issue.</p><p>His pants felt tight and suddenly the urge to touch her was upon him. “You wouldn’t mind? I mean… it wouldn’t be weird for you or anything?”</p><p>She smiled. “Not at all.” Before beginning to undo his belt, she felt the warmth of his body reach her hands, he seemed tense and nervous which was to be expected. Even she wasn’t completely sure why she was doing this but being this close to him in such a way was nice. And the thought of making him feel good made her excited. She opened up his pants and took him into her hand. </p><p>“You really are hard huh? Just know… you don’t have to hold back Kenken. You can cum in my mouth if you want.” She smiled. </p><p>Kenma blushed, biting down on his lips from the feeling of her hand around him. Her hands were warm and the feeling of her breath was too. “D-don’t say stuff like that. It’s hard to see you as just my friend when you talk like that.”</p><p>She pressed the tip against her lips and licked it, watching Kenma’s teeth dig harshly into his lip. He was so cute. “Then don’t” she whispered before taking him into her mouth. Seeing him like this was completely new and she wanted to know what he would look like and what sounds he would make if she got him to cum in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around him, leaning in to take his cock a bit further back into her mouth. Everything felt warm, him, her tongue, her, her mouth, her cheek and ears. If she didn’t have something to focus on, she would have been a flushed mess. Maybe she already was. Kenma seemed too distracted to notice though.</p><p>“Is this good?” she asked, pulling back a bit.</p><p>He avoided eye contact with her, nodding his head “yeah…just…push your tongue out more okay?”</p><p>Y/n smiled. “Alright.”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out and slipped his cock back inside her mouth, wrapping her lips around it before taking him as far back as she could before gagging. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She took a breath before taking Kenma’s cock back into her hands, licking the sides all the way up to the tip before taking the head inside her mouth using her tongue as he had asked. She felt him grip tightly on het shoulder, the light hum of the moans he was doing his best to hold back lingering in the room.</p><p>Her tongue swirled around the head of his dick and his hand in her hair. The sensation was crazy, and he knew if he met her eyes he’d lose his composure, or at least what was left of it. She had such beautiful eyes and seeing them looking up at him while she sucked him off… he would cum right away.</p><p>Her hand wrapped around his cock as her mouth took it back into her throat. She tasted the precum on her tongue and felt him getting more into it when his hand began gripping her hair. At first when he pushed her head down it was as if he was worried about hurting her but now, he’s gotten more confident. She liked. </p><p>“Fuck, y/n please… please keep… fuck don’t stop. I’m gonna cum baby.”</p><p>She pulled back grinning “Look at me Kenma, you keep looking away from me.”</p><p>He was almost shaking, his eyes on the floor. She rubbed her thumb against the tip, applying pressure while leaning down to lick the sides. He grit his teeth but found it wasn’t enough to hold back the sounds slipping from him mouth. She was driving him crazy. </p><p>“Will you look at me when you cum Kenma?”</p><p>“Y/n please put it back inside.” He begged.</p><p>“Please look at me Kenma.” Letting spit slip between her lips and onto his cock as lubrication for her hand. “I’ll make you cum once you look at me.”</p><p>She tightened her grip and began to stroke up and down on his cock. Waiting for him to turn his head her way. When he finally did and their eyes met, she saw the blush on his cheeks and wondered how fast his heart was beating. Y/n wrapped her mouth around Kenma’s cock again, taking it back her throat as far as she could until being forced to gag. She forced tears to her eyes, pulling back enough to breathe but not enough that it kept her unable to continue sucking. She let her tongue massage the tip of his dick, then suck on it until she heard him moan. Lifting her eyes to meet his.</p><p>Her cheeks glimmered with tears caused by all the gagging she had done. The warmth of her mouth and the way her lips slipped around him so easily drove him crazy. He was close.</p><p>“Shit baby yes, please don’t stop. I’ll cum in your mouth okay? Make me cum y/n.”</p><p>He gripped at her hair and pushed her head down on his cock, tears slipping down her cheeks as she used her tongue like he told her to.</p><p>“F-fuck y/n fuck yes.” </p><p>“Fuck, y/n please… please keep… fuck don’t stop. I’m gonna cum baby please.”</p><p>Warm, her mouth felt warm. She heard Kenma breathing heavy, his hand still gripping at her tightly as she pulled back. His hands slipped around her face, holding it up so she was looking at him. “Open.” He said almost out of breath.</p><p>She smiled and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to show him what he had done. She could taste the cum on her tongue, Kenma shook his head. </p><p>“You know, I never knew you were like this.”</p><p>She closed her mouth and swallowed, opening her mouth back up to show him. Kenma leaned in, pulling her close to his face to kiss her. His lips were warm and softer than she expected. He bit at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She didn’t know he was like this either.</p><p>“If I knew you were such a slut, I would’ve tried something earlier.” </p><p>He whispered, pulling away from her lips. His mouth trailed light kissed down her jawline and to her neck. The feeling of his breath made her shiver and his tongue on her skin made her melt. </p><p>“Y/n I don’t know what this was for you or how much you wanted to do, and if you don’t want to then we won’t but I…” He trailed off.</p><p>“What?” She asked breathlessly.</p><p>“Y/n, I really want to fuck you.”</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yes Please...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it hot in here? It's about to be holy shi-<br/>This have escalated...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure it’s okay?” Kenma asked as he unbutton Y/n’s pants. She thought it might be a but embarrassing having her best friend undress her, but the feeling of his hands against her skin felt right. He gently slid his finger along her body as he pulled them down past her ankles.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you ask that before you take my pants off?” She asked, pulling him down to kiss her. Feeling him grin into her lips while gripping her thighs, pulling her legs up around his waist. She could feel him between her legs, he was still hard despite what they had just done.</p><p>“Sorry, I just got a little ahead of myself.” He spoke, moving his lips down her neck. “Say no anytime and we’ll stop.” </p><p>As if. That was the only thing she could think hearing him say that. As if she would want to stop. She wanted to go all the way and could tell he wanted the same by the way he touched her. His hand reached up and gripped her chin, turning her head to have better access to her jaw and neck. His tongue lingering on her skin, making her body shiver and her legs instinctually closed tighter around him. She pinched her eyes shut, everything tingling. The space between her legs throbbing as she impatiently waited for him to put it in.</p><p>Everything he was doing felt amazing, but she wanted so much more and waiting was pleasure-filled agony. His grip on her chin loosened as two of his fingers met her lips. “Open up baby.” He whispered into her neck before using his teeth to bite down lightly, nipping at her skin. She let out a sharp moan, the sudden tingle of pain causing a new sensation to fill her stomach.</p><p>Y/n opened up her mouth and wrapped her tongue around his fingers as he slid them into her mouth. She felt the weight lift a bit as he moved his mouth up to her ear “They’ll be going inside, so make sure you get them nice and wet baby” he whispered, pushing his fingers further back her into throat. She wandered if he could feel how wet her panties had gotten and if he could tell how fast her heart was beating. He was driving her crazy.</p><p>His fingers felt warm inside her mouth and he felt her tongue swirl around as she sucked on them.  His body was screaming out just to forget about all this and fuck her already, but he didn’t want to rush things. He hadn’t ever really thought about touching her in such a way but now, it was hard to hold back. Kenma pulled back his fingers from inside her mouth and pulled his body from the grasp of her legs, dropping down between them. He could tell her panties were soaked just by looking at them.</p><p>He pulled them to the side with his free hand and wasted no time leaning in to taste her. “Sorry if I can’t be too patient y/n.” He whispered before slipping the two fingers that had just been in her mouth within her. </p><p>She gripped the bedsheets feeling the sensation of his tongue against her clit and his fingers slowly moving in and out of her. Everything happened so quick and at once that she felt she could climax just like this. Hearing her moan out his name drove him crazy; he would curl his fingers inside her and feel her tighten around them, sweet noises slipping from her lips. When he would slow his pace, she would move her hips in a greedy attempt to get more; she wanted to cum, and by the sounds she was making, she was pretty close.  </p><p>“Do you want to cum baby?” He spoke, pulling back from her with a grin. She was a mess, her own hand in her mouth as she bit down on her own fingers, the other reaching up under her shirt to grip her breast. She didn’t reply with words, only nodded her head as heavy breaths slipped between her lips and fingers.</p><p>“P-please keep going… I’m so close.” She finally begged, the sound of her needy whine pushing him over the edge. He couldn’t wait anymore.<br/>
Kenma pulled his fingers out of her, y/n’s groan of displeasure amusing him.</p><p> “I’m sorry kitten, I just can’t wait anymore.” He spoke before flipping her over on her stomach. “Tell me if it hurts okay?” </p><p>She felt as he pulled her up a bit, hands gripping her waist before pulling her closer to him and to the edge of the bed. The anticipation was insane, every little movement he made excited her. She refused to get distracted, wanting to feel all of it. The way his hands gripped her hips or how his tip teased her entrance before finally pressing into her. </p><p>She dropped her face into her sheets with a gasp when he finally filled her up, his fingers digging deeper into her skin. It felt so good she didn’t even mind if it bruised later. The first thrust had her gripping the sheets; he was gentle without being too slow, but she wanted more. She was so wet that he slipped in easily, feeling her tighten around him every time her grabbed harder. He could tell by the way she would push back on him that she wanted more; at first, he was afraid of hurting her but it didn’t seem like she was concerned.</p><p>She moaned out loudly as he thrusted into her harsher, teeth digging into her fingers as he picked up his pace and with every one, she took him entirely. Feeling him fill her up over and over again, tears filling her eyes as her body cried out for more. Feeling breathless had never felt so good before. </p><p>“P-please, more.” She begged, already so close. Her body felt so hot, and pain didn’t even feel like pain anymore. He leaned down, pressing further into her causing her to bite down on her lip out of habit. Everything just throbbed and tingled, nothing hurt. All she could feel was pleasure.</p><p>“More?” He whispered, kissing the back of her neck all the way to her shoulder. “You’re shaking already though; do you like it that much y/n?” he teased.</p><p>“Yes, I like it.” She replied breathlessly. He was so deep inside her and hadn’t pulled back yet. It was like all the air was caught in her throat.</p><p>“I’m trying to be nice to you this time because I know you don’t have a lot of experience kitten, but next time I’ll eat you out until you cry and fuck you until my name is the only word you can think of speaking.” His words caused a new wave of wetness to arise between her legs. She couldn’t even think straight long enough to be excited for the next time, she just wanted to cum.</p><p>Y/n felt his hand meet her hair, fingers gently gliding through it before gripping onto it tightly to pull her head up. She turned her head as he pulled her face to his and kissed her. He was so different than she expected, and everything about him had her body throb.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, just hold it in for a little while longer. I’m close too.” He spoke, kissing her lips lightly one last time before letting go. He pulled back, and straightened his posture before thrusting into her again. Hand sliding up her back to push her back down on the bed. Wrapping his other arm around and between her thighs to rub her clit while he fucked her.</p><p>She cried out, feeling the pressure of his fingers against her as his cock slipping in and out. She almost climaxed feeling his fingers rub circles along her clit.<br/>
She was so wet, and so noisy. Despite all the attempts to cover her mouth and bite down on her fingers, the noises always made their way through and he loved it. The sound of her voice was intoxication. She would tighten around his cock when she was close as if trying to stop herself from reaching her climax before she was ready, and every time she did it drove him crazy.</p><p>The feeling that flowed through his body when she tightened around him, mixed with the sound that escaped her pretty mouth when he pounded further into her. She liked it so much her eyes were watering. She begged for more and he wanted to give it to her, but the both of them could only keep it up for so long.<br/>
Both of them were at the edge, holding on for the other. He thrusted into her feeling the sensation when she took it all, his grip tightening as a groan sounded from the back of his throat. </p><p>“Fuck, y/n I’m so close baby.”</p><p>Y/n pushed back into him, loving the sound of his voice too. Her body reacted excitedly when she heard him speak to her, or when he moaned, especially when it was her name. Hearing him moan out her name was a magical feeling. </p><p>“Cum for me okay Y/n? I want to hear you cum kitten.” He said before pulling his hand away from her clit so he could grab both of her hips and pull her onto his cock roughly. Picking up his pace as he fucked her harder.</p><p>She screamed out, feeling a pure pleasure rippling through her stomach signaling her climax was about to spill over. Unable to hold it back, fingers gripping the sheets tightly as she moaned out his name, feeling the sensation of the most pleasurable orgasm she had ever had. </p><p>Her voice became silent for a moment as her body rode out the orgasm until finally, she gasped for air, her body dropping to the bed fully. She felt Kenma pull of her and she used her energy to flip on her back, knowing he had been close too. She slipped down off the bed and onto her knees in front of him, opening her mouth. </p><p>Kenma bit down on his lip, placing his cock inside her mouth as it throbbed. She sucked on the tip lightly, swirling her tongue around it until he couldn’t hold back anymore. He took her head, pushing her further onto his cock before releasing in her mouth like before. He moaned out her name, gripping her hair as she took it all in. His breath was heavy and he pulled so she could breathe, hoping he didn’t hurt her. She had tears running down her cheeks when he saw her, opening her mouth like last time to show him what a good job she had done before swallowing it just like before. Kenma pulled her up and leaned down, kissing her. </p><p>“Let’s get cleaned up okay baby? We can take a bath and then finish the rest of this terrible movie alright?” His cheeks were pink and everything about him comforted her. </p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>F I N…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed reading this gem its sooo good. Just a reminder that this isn't my original work so please check out the creator on twitter @kozume_web</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked it as much as I did. Sorry about the suspense lol but there will be a part 2 so don't worry. Remember that this isn't my work so go check out the creator on twitter @kozume_web.  https://twitter.com/kozume_web.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>